


Miss You

by pocmarvelworks



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Frank makes an unexpected comeback





	Miss You

Frank walked out of your life with no remorse. He took two bags, and walked out; didn’t look back, didn’t apologize and didn’t say ‘i love you’ like he always does when he walks out the door. That wasn’t the part that hurt the most. What really fucking stung was the fact that while I was at work, all of his shit was cleaned out. He even had the fucking audacity to rip the picture we kept on the nightstand of us. Now it was just the picture of a happy girl with an ugly rip right next to her.

I cried for weeks. I called out of work, thankful that they allowed me a few vacation days so I could be pathetic in peace. I had friends check on me. My mother even drove up to come to see me when I stopped answering her calls. They tried to take me out, buy me things, cook for me, but it didn’t work. I felt empty. The man I loved, the man who I gave everything to, walked out my life and dropped me like a used tampon.

Then about a week after, some more amazing news followed. I was pregnant. I was in denial, to put it bluntly. I didn’t want to be pregnant, especially with Frank’s baby. My friends were there with me and even walked me up to the clinic to abort it. We stood outside for what seemed like an hour.

I couldn’t even force myself to climb those steps if I wanted to. I thought about how it would dawn on me, constantly, that I had abandoned this baby. So, I wiped my tears and stomped back to the car. I had to pull myself up and better myself not only for the baby but for me, too. We both needed this.

Life was significantly better after that day. I started to live my life for my baby. I was eating, gaining that beautiful, happy weight my mother told me about. I went shopping, cut and dyed my hair, and even got a second ear piercing. I had my own therapy session, and although it was way more expensive than a real meeting with a shrink, it was well needed.

I had my son, Elijah, without his father, in the fall of that next year. He was the light of my world and I couldn’t imagine life without him. He looked just like Frank, and every day as he grew he reminded me more and more of him. But I didn’t sulk, I didn’t regret my decision of not walking into the clinic. I showed my baby boy all the love I could give him and then some. I was his mother and his father.

♕♕♕

Elijah was sitting in the living room, watching cartoons and playing with the blocks while I cooked dinner. Today had been an amazing day, I got a promotion, and also got to go home early to spend time with my family. After I finished dinner, I had plans to go out with friends after I drop Eli off at my mom’s. However, my plans were halted by the doorbell ringing. Excitement ran through me, thinking it was that new package of lingerie I had just ordered, but when I threw open the door, the lack of mail and the sight of Frank stopped time.

“Uh, hey, Y/N. It’s… good to see you.” He rubbed the back of his neck and he smiled shyly. I shut the door just as quickly as I opened it. I pressed my back to it, as I tried to control my breaths.

This isn’t happening.

This is a nightmare.

I didn’t just see Frank.

No, no my mind is just fucking with me.

The doorbell rang again and I sighed shakily. Opening it slowly, I saw Frank standing there again, this time the flowers he was obviously holding behind his back in front of I face. “Can I come in?”

“No.”

“Oh, okay. Can I at least take you out for coffee?”

“It’s 5pm, Frank.” I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to seem tough but inside I was breaking.

“You know I can drink coffee at any time, Y/N.” He chuckles, showing those beautiful teeth that always made me weak in the knees.

How dare he make jokes after what he did to me?!

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted to apologize.” The flowers were now dangling at his side, slowing dying from the lack of water.

“It’s been damn near 2 years, Frank! What the fuck!”

“Sweetheart, I know. But-”

“You don’t have the right to call me that anymore!” I screamed, fists balling up at my sides. “You walked out of my fucking life and left me alone. You didn’t even have the common decency to see me when you took your shit! And ripping our picture, Frank? That’s fucking low, very fucking low.”

“Y/N… That was two years ago!”

“I know it was! Don’t act like I should forget about the shit you did to me! You broke me! I was hurting for so long! I almost did some really dumb shit because of you asshole!” Tears streamed down my face as I screamed at him. Pent-up emotions swirled in my mind and flowed out of my mouth. It felt good to get them out, but I wasn’t done.

Before I could scream again and shove the door in his face, I feel a tug on my sweats. “Mommy? Mommy, what’s wrong?!” I look down at Eli’s sweet and concerned face. I wiped my tears before smiling down at my son.

“Nothing, bug. Go back to your show. I’ll be there in a minute.” He ran off and I stared back at the disgusting man standing in front of me. “You need to leave.”

“Is that your son?” His eyes were wide and glossed over. I know this fucker is not about to cry.

“Are you deaf or did you not hear him just say ‘mommy’?”

“I-Is he mine?” He choked back a sob as I nod. There was no sense in lying, that wasn’t going to make the situation. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“You obviously didn’t want shit to do with me, so why would I tell you about him and have the chance of breaking both of our hearts?”

“I- Can I meet him?”

“No.”

“That’s my son!”

“He’s my son! I raised him! I pushed him out, I stayed up at night and cleaned his shit and fed him and just held him because he was lonely! I watched him take his steps! I cleaned up every shit stained onesie and washed my hair endless times of vomit! I took him to preschool and watched him cry and scream when I left. It’s funny though, that’s exactly how I reacted when you left.”

“Y/N… I’m so sorry. Please, you have to forgive me.”

“I don’t have to do shit, Frank.” I sigh. “I’m tired, it’s been an eventful day, I don’t even feel like making dinner anymore. Can you just leave us alone, things were going fine until you showed up again.”

“Can I at least be in his life? Please, he deserves to have a father.” He pleads, tears streaming down his stupid, pathetic face.

“I’ll think about it.” And with that, I slam the door in his face, lock it, and returned to cooking.

♕♕♕

That night I cried for the first time in a year. It felt good to let all out those emotions and all that anger roll off my shoulders s they shook with sobs. After my episode was finished, I took Eil from his bed and cuddled with him in mine.

RIght now, he was all I needed. Eli and I were perfect, and I am not about to let Frank fuck that up for me.


End file.
